Freedom of Choice
Freedom of Choice is the final quest in the main quest line of the mod Project AHO. Background Marisa Verendas has asked you to speak with her, in a matter of urgency. Shanath has lost it and is on the verge of doing some irreparable. The council has a plan, but so does Shanath. The council offers you your freedom in exchange for your help. With your newfound freedom, the way you go about this business will affect the outcome of Sadrith Kegran. Walkthrough *Go to the Council Hall, where Erver Milo and Marisa Verendas are sitting on their thrones. (If she's not there yet, wait for her to reach her throne). *The two will begin the conversation about the topic at hand. The council will then ask you to keep a close eye on Selthri, as he's planning something. **''(If Marisa does not start such dialogue, and you find yourself stuck - resort to "Bugs/Known Issues" below.) *You are now offered your freedom in exchange for your help. *Once you accept, you will be free from your amulet and regain your free will. This means all of the restrictions Shanath placed on you will also be removed. **The inability to kill NPCs - '''NPCs are now non-essential and can be killed' **The inability to leave Sadrith Kegran - You can now go exit the doors to Skyrim **The inability to access the left wing of Bkhalzarf - You now have access to the left-wing *A chest with your belongings (before being enslaved) is in a cage, at the back of the Council Hall. You now have a few ways to go about this quest. The results will affect the future 'of Sadrith Kegran 'Safely Launching AHO ''(Saving Sadrith Kegran) (If you wish: You can kill whoever you want, whenever you want at this point - '''As long as you do NOT kill ''Yen-''Ylu'') *After accepting Marisa's request and leaving the Council Hall - you will be approached by Yen-Ylu. He will tell you to follow him as he lets you in on details. *Yen-Ylu will take you to AHO itself (found through the Sadrith Kegran Mycelium area). He will tell you that it's not actually a planetarium, like everyone (apart from Shanath) believes - but a flying Dwemer ship, and that Shanath plans on making it operational, very soon. *Yen tells you it's vital to stay ahead of Shanath as Shanath may not have direct access to the ship, but he already has his hands on a control cube, whereas Yen does not. **According to the manual Yen gives you, you will need 3 Aetherium Cores (not to be confused with Prowler's Aetherium Core), 5 dwarven metal ingots, and 3 gold ingots for the magicka absorber - for repairing the cube. *Accessing the left wing of Bkhalzarf (where you previously could not, due to the amulet) - you will need to find your way to the room with Magicka Absorber. According to the manual it is in the Animonculory section of Bkhalzarf. The activation manual (under "Books" in inventory) has a sketch of the room you're looking for. *Once there - simply use the Magicka Absorber to the right (while having the required items). **''(If you have installed the mod, "Immersive Jewellery", and cannot progress from this point - refer to "Bugs/Known Issues" below)'' *Now return to Yen-Ylu, he is in AHO. Give him the cube. *He will now tell you to fib your way into good terms with Shanath, so you can learn of his plans and stay ahead of him. *Go to Shanath. Once you had your initial "Hello", tell him you're there to offer him your help. *He will hand you a note with some points of interest. Go to any one of these Dwemer ruins, in Skyrim - mentioned in the note: Deep Folk Crossing, Alftand, Reachwind Eyrie, Tower of Mzark, Nchardak or Avanchnzel (it doesn't matter which one). **You will notice a spherical landing zone - but what you are looking for is the platform where a stand can be activated using a cube, to summon AHO. ***''Some of the locations may require you to go through the ruin door - which will take you immediately to the platform'' **(You will complete the objective and get your next one if you are in the right spot) *Return to Sadrith Kegran. You will find Shanath running towards the door and tell you everything is set for the ship's launch, before running off. Either talk to Yen-Ylu before leaving, or kill Shanath at Deep Folk Crossing before he summons AHO '- it is important for this ending that you do not let Shanath launch the ship. Talking to Yen-Ylu, he will tell you to kill Shanath before he launches the ship. **Once you meet Shanath in Deep Folk Crossing and killed him (or he is dead from before), return to Yen-Ylu. *Yen-Ylu will then tell you he found a way to safely launch AHO. He requires a few materials in order to make aetherium generators: 2 Prowler aetherium cores and 10 Dwarven metal ingots. *Once/If you have them, talk to Yen-Ylu again and he will hand you the first pair of generators to plant around. *Return to Yen-Ylu and he'll have the remaining three made, for you to plant. *Return once more to Yen and he will tell you to meet him at Deep Folk Crossing, as the ship is ready. *You will find Yen-Ylu who will tell you his interest in the ship is over now that it is operational, so he hands AHO over to you and lets you launch it. **Yen-Ylu will now disappear from the game as he wishes to pursue other interests Reward: Safely Launching AHO - Ending 'Other Endings (Destruction of Sadrith Kegran) Either siding with Shanath, killing Yen-Ylu and/or Shanath and finding out their plans to continue the launch of AHO by yourself will result in this ending. Killing anyone/everyone will not affect the progress of this ending as you don't need to be careful in launching AHO without it tearing Tel And apart. NOTE: If there are any unfinished Sadrith Kegran quests, they will fail at the end of this ending. There are several ways of going about with this ending, so the only thing mentioned here are the locations on the points of interest note: *(If you chose to kill Yen and/or Shanath after fixing the activation cube, you can find the names of the Dwemer ruin locations of your next objective in one of the notes, torn out pages from his diary, in Shanath's home) *You will notice spherical landing zone - what you are looking for is the landing platform where a stand can be activated using a cube. *Some of the locations may require you to go through the ruin door - which will take you immediately to the platform. **(You will complete the objective and get your next one if you are in the right spot) *If you side with Shanath, he will attack you after the quest is complete. Reward: Unsafe AHO Launch - Ending Bugs/Known Issues Stuck on a quest because Marisa not talking?: *Try reloading a save from before getting kicked out of Shanath's (your master's) house, and then continuing to that part. *Otherwise, For PC users: try "setstage dwarfsphereq07 15" (without quotation marks) in the Console. You should be skipped to the objective of retrieving your belongings within the chest and to talk to Yen-Ylu. If the setstage did not give you that objective, try 20 or something etc, till you get that objective. *If you are stuck on the "retrieve your gear" stage, open the Console and input this command: setstage dwarfsphereq07 16. Mod Conflict - "Immersive Jewellery": For Immersive Jewellery users, there seems to be a bug with the required items for this step of the quest, it may have something to do with gold ingots being switched to gold bullions. Try using Goldsmith Bars instead. *As a workaround, you can set the quest stage of quest DwarfSphereQ07 to 210. Category:Skyrim: Project AHO Quests Category:Skyrim: Project AHO